


Where's D'Ablo?

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [8]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, Vampires, baby vlad, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Vladimir, that was not a proper answer.





	Where's D'Ablo?

 

D’Ablo placed the empty glass back on the table, the ice clinking against the edges. The brunet vampire looked over to Otis, who was sitting next to him with Vladimir on his lap.

The seven-month-old was chewing on one of those plastic teething rings that was normally supposed to be frozen before use. Though, the kid didn’t seem to care one way or the other.

Though Otis had expressed concern that his fangs might accidentally break through the plastic at some point.

The kid’s fangs were still short, but sharp enough that D’Ablo would have to be careful when holding the boy. He’d been bitten more than a few times while trying to get the boy to calm down and go to sleep.

So he knew Otis’ concerns weren’t completely unwarranted. Even though D’Ablo was more than a little certain that the only thing in those little toys was water and nothing more.

D’Ablo was just happy that there was something to keep the kid from crying so much.

While he’d been told that while Vladimir’s teeth would be coming in the kid would be irritable, D’Ablo didn’t expect how bad it could actually be.

And Otis didn’t seem to take well to D’Ablo attempting to use a rather old fashioned method to help ease the kid’s discomfort.

Apparently, alcohol was now considered bad for children.

“That meeting must have gone horribly if you’ve downed three of those already.” Otis’ voice snapped D’Ablo from his thoughts.

The council president nodded “Oh, unpleasantly so.” D’Ablo said, running his hand through his ash brown hair. Though, he was careful to not completely mess it up.

“Lizzy has decided she wants me removed from my seat.” D’Ablo scoffs, still annoyed that London’s council president had spent most of the meeting arguing how unfit D’Ablo was for his role.

“She claims that I’m unfit to run a council based solely on the fact that I couldn’t catch Tomas.” It hadn’t really been that D’Ablo couldn’t have been bothered or able to capture Tomas.

It was more or less due to the fact D’ablo had been taken by surprise when Tomas showed up on his front porch in the middle of the day with an infant in his arms.

An infant that would be handed to him and left for him to care for.

Vlad let out a squeal, then kicked and squirmed in Otis’s grasp.

It was as if the boy wanted to get down and run about the room. Even though he couldn’t even crawl just yet, Otis was sure he’d be moving about own his own.

Otis leaned down and cooed at the boy, making Vlad giggle and reach up for his uncle. D’Ablo actually gave a little smile, seeing the little boy so joyful despite his situation. Though, perhaps it was because he didn’t yet know his situation.

D’Ablo had already decided on when the boy got old enough to understand, he’d tell the boy the truth. There was no use hiding the truth from him. What good would it do? Vladimir would eventually begin asking questions, after all, he looked nothing like any of the vampires caring for him.

He certainly didn’t resemble D’Ablo or Otis, that much was for sure. And the boy would begin to question where he’d come from and where his mother had come from.

“Well, that meeting could have gone a hell of a lot better,” Em said, plopping down in the chair on Otis’ other side.

The two male vampires turned their attention to the council leader.

“Really? I thought it went just fucking perfectly.” D’Ablo said, leaning back in his chair. “I could barely tell that Lizzy wanted my head on a silver platter.”

“She has a point, I still feel as if I should kick your ass for letting Tomas get away,” Em said, folding her arms across her chest.

“There wasn’t much I could do at the time!” D’Ablo countered, “If I thought I could have taken Tomas down and kept him there long enough for back up to show up, I would have.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, Tomas was much smarter than most vampires chose to believe. He was far to cleaver, and not a fair fighter. D’Ablo knew Tomas was about as paranoid as D’Ablo himself was. And he knew Tomas carried weapons on him, just like D’Ablo.

And the vampire was convinced, if he attempted to apprehend Tomas, he wouldn’t have made it.

D’Ablo watched as Otis lifted Vlad up, getting the boy to stand on his lap. Otis supported the child as he looked around the crowded room. Other vampires conversed around them, speaking about various topics.

D’Ablo had noticed a few looking their way, eyes watching the little boy. Some looked curious, others concerned, and a few looked angry. It seemed the latter was somewhat worried about the strange little boy Otis was entertaining.

The vampire then looked back at his empty glass “think you can take him for tonight, I need another drink.” D’Ablo said, moving to stand.

Otis frowned at him, he didn’t seem pleased. But he didn’t argue “alright, just don’t drink too much. I don’t want you to make an absolute fool of yourself.” Otis said, looking back to Vladimir, whose legs were beginning to wobble.

The boy still wasn’t quite used to supporting himself.

D’Ablo picked up his glass and trudged away into the crowd of people.

Vladimir began to whimper the moment D’Ablo was out of sight. Otis shushed the boy, calming him down. he didn’t want the child to make a scene, after all, Otis was sure the vampires around them wouldn’t be all too pleased for their conversations to be halted by the sound of a distressed baby.

“You look ridiculous, you know that, right?” Em questioned, looking at Vladimir. Otis turned his attention back to his grandmother, a frown on his face.

“I know this is a bit unconventional, but he is just a baby,” Otis said, letting Vlad sit back down on his back. The boy put the teething ring back into his mouth and resumed gnawing on the purple plastic.

“He’s a child with a destiny, Otis. A destiny that may just tear Elysia to shreds.” Em hissed in a low voice, sea green eyes briefly looking around to make sure no one was attempting to listen in on their conversation.

Otis shook his head, looking Em in the eyes. The vampire never liked hearing the whispers of that prophecy. He never liked the idea of the little boy in his lap one day developing into some horrible, power hungry evil leader.

“That is nothing more than a silly old fairy tale, Em, and you know it.” Otis said, moving his arms protectively around his nephew “and even if it is true, and that’s a big if, then would it be better to treat him with love and affection?”

Otis looked down at Vlad, who was clueless to the things going on around him, clueless to how much danger he could have been in.

“Why give him a reason to hate his own kind? Why not raise him to be good and respectful?” Otis questioned, he had thought about it on the rare sleepless night.

He decided that, despite what his nephew may be, he’d take care of this boy. It’d be what his brother, wherever he may be, would want him to do.

Otis then glanced over, he could see D’Ablo returning to the table. Otis looked back to Vlad, urging the seven-month-old to stand on this lap again.

“Look,” he cooed “where's D’Ablo? Do you see him?” he asked, attempting to urge the boy towards looking at the council president.

But, Vladimir didn’t look at D’Ablo. No, he turned his head towards Em. There was a long, quiet moment between them.

Then, the little boy did what every vampire thought was the unthinkable.

With the purple teething ring still in his small hand, he smacked Elysia’s oldest living Vampire in the face.

All sorts of conversation halted in that moment, eyes turning on Otis and the little boy. No one dared to make either a move or a sound.

Otis looked back to D’Ablo, a look of shock and fear on the vampires face. Otis pulled his nephew against his chest and stood from his seat.

The blond quickly ran past, still clutching the little boy to his chest as he darted past D’Ablo.

D’Ablo licked his lips as he watched Otis weave his way through the crowd of vampires. Then he looked back to Em, who seemed shocked and offended that a child had been as brave as lay a hand on her.

Oh, how he’d never see the end of this.


End file.
